Chicago
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Based off the musical. At a time when crimes of passion result in celebrity headlines, night club sensation, Elizabeta and spot light seeking Lili both find themselves sharing space on Chicago's famed murderess row! They also share Alfred, the town's slickest lawyer with a talent for turning notorious defendants into local legends! But in Chicago, there's only room for one legend.
1. All that Jazz

Chicago

* * *

Chapter 1

All that Jazz

* * *

Chicago

The very name of the city sent chills up any jazz babe's spine. The lights of the city glowed like fire in the dark streets. The streets bustled with commuters going home from a long day's work, girls going to the clubs, and boys hoping to have some fun.

The streets were also littered with broken beer bottles, muddy slush from the melting city snow, and what ever other vermin that might be growing in the filth infested allies. The ally behind the small jazz inn that Elizabeta Hedervary was making her way to, was no exception.

Elizabeta was a rising star in the jazz show business. Her long brown hair, and pail green eyes drove men wild. Her dancing just threw them over the edge to the point of obsession. However, her act was not one she did on her own. Her sister, Melody, normally performed with her. That is, until this night. The night she decided to get a little too touchy freely with Elizabeta's husband Gilbert.

As Elizabeta hastily made her way to the back entrance she ripped down a rain drenched poster that advertised her and her sisters act. But only so Melody's name was gone. Her black heals clicked louder against the brick walk way as she picked up her pace. She was going to be late.

...

When she got into the building she greeted the warmth that was around her now. She wasted not time enjoying it though and walked straight to her dressing room. She continued walking though she had been questioned multiply times about where her sister was.

"She wasn't feeling well," was all she would reply.

"But the act is for two." They would always stat.

"I can do the act by myself, don't get your panties in a twist." She said to the stage manager before slamming her dressing room door shut. She then slipped off her white fur coat and threw it onto a near by chair. She pulled off her winter gloves then she remembered her hands.

"Shit!" She yelled, but only loud enough that she could hear. She rushed over to the small sink and started to clean off the dried blood. She smiled slightly to herself as she remembered Melody and Gilbert's faces when she caught them on the bed and Melody's legs spread apart. She also remembered how the screamed before she silenced them with a knife that came with room service.

She quickly finished with her hands then proceeded to change out of her plane grey dress and into her costume. Putting on the lacy black and beaded dress the when all the way up her thighs and dipped in the front and back to cover her vital regions. She also adjusted the top half of the plunging neck line to show more of her cleavage.

Then she put on long, elbow length black silk gloves and black fishnet stalkings before putting on her black, strapped heals again. She then proceeded to tease her hair until the looked to be about mid-neck in length. Only then did she exit the dressing room and get into her spot on the black stage.

"And now, the two sisters that move as one, The Hedavey sisters!" The announcer stated and the crowed was shocked to see only one of the sisters. It didn't matter to Elizabeta though. She just smiled as the music started and the spot light on her and her alone. The beat was upbeat and perky. Just the way she liked it.

"Come on babe why don't we paint the town.. and all that jazz! I'm going to rouge my knees and roll my stalkings down.. and all that jazz!" She sang as she crouched to the ground, pretending to roll her stalkings down and going back up again. Getting a few wolf whistles with her seductive alto voice.

"Start the car I know a whooping spot, where the gin is cold but the piano's hot. It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl and all. that. Jazz." She sang as the back up singers came out, laying down on the stage in verious, suggestive positions.

"Whatcha, whoopie." They sang in a low monotone voices.

"And all that jazz." then the small piano solo started.

Out there in the audience though was a young girl, barely twenty. Her name was Lili Williams. Her short blond hair was freshly cut and her big, round, blue green eyes were glued to the stage as she watched Elizabeta's suggestive movements. Lili wanted nothing more then to be on the stage.

"Ready doll?" She turned around to see her lover, Arthur Kirland, standing with a lust filled look in his eyes and a sexy half smirk that drove Lili up the wall.

"Ya, did you talk to your friend?" Lili asked. He had promised her to get her an act at the club. That was about three months ago.

"Ya kid, now let's go." He said and she nodded letting him snake his arm low around her waist. As they walked out of the club, Lili couldn't help but let looks slip back to Elizabeta. Wanting to be singing on that stage.

...

"Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes.. and all that jazz! I heard that father dip is going to blow the blues.. and all that jazz. Right up here is where I store the juce.. and all that jazz..Hold on hun were going to bunny hug I bought so aspirin down at united drug, incase you shake apart and want a brand new start to do. that. JAZZ!" Eliazbeta sang the words filling the room. She loved the feeling of all the eyes on her. And only her.

"Oh your going to see her shibba shimmy shake." The back up sang.

"And all that Jazz (And all that jazz)" They sang in a echo then.

"Oh she's going to shimmy till her gutters break." The back up sang again.

"And all that Jazz (And all that jazz"

"Start the car I know a whopping spot where the gin is cold but the pianos hot. It's just a noisy all where there's a nightly brawl and all. that. jazz."

"Come on babe why don't we pain the town.. and all that jazz (And all that jazz) I'm going to rouge my knee's and roll my stalkings down.. and all that jazz (And all that jazz) Start the car I know a whooping spot where the gin is cold but the piano's hot hit's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl and all. that. jazz." She belted out the notes perfectly, captivating her audiance.

"Her mom will squiell if she hear's her baby's quire." The back up whispered.

"For all that..." Pause. "Jazz" they whispered that. Elizabeta then caught sight of slicked back blond hair. He was flashing a police badge. Elizabeta knew who he was and what he was looking for. It was Ludwig. He was here for her because they must have found the bodies. Elizabeta knew this man personally though because he was her brother-in-law. Her smile only grew though. She was going to go out with a bang. The piano grew and finally it was time for the finally.

"Lord, I'm no one's wife, but, oh, I love my life and all. that... JAZZ."

"Elizabeta Hedavary, Your under areast for the murder of Gilbert Belgchmite and Melody Hedavary." Ludwig call flashing his badge.

"that jazz." The piano came to a halt. But that was only the into. The real show had yet to begin.

* * *

BRK: First chapter

Embra: I asked you to write a Soul Eater Fic.

BRK: Ya well this is the idea I got so dead.

Embra: just so you know Melody is supposed to be female Austria

BRK:Yep

Embra: And she doesn't own Hetalia or Chicago.

BRK: I wish and just so you can kindove get a feeling of who eveyone is at this point I'll give you a key

Roxie Hart- Lili Williams (Liechenstien, last name change cause she's married to canada)

Velma Kelly- Elizabeta Hedavary (Hungary)

Fred Casly- Arthur Kirland (England)

Veronica Kelly - Melody Hedavary (Fem!Austria)

Charlie- Gilbert Belgchmite (Prussia)

BRK: I'll tell you who eveyone is as I go ok!

Embra: And please Review!

BRK: Please they get me to update faster!


	2. Killing Arthur Kirkland

Chicago

* * *

Chapter 2

Killing Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Lili was stumbling home, drunk. Arthur Kirkland to her and let his hand wander around her body. She didn't care though. She was going to be a star.

When they finally reached her apartment complex Arthur couldn't wait any longer. She pushed her up against the faded tan walls and kissed her deeply. She gladly agreed, her fingers tangling in his golden blond hair as his hand went up she short blue dress, playing with the fasten on her stalking. She giggled and pushed him away becoming for him to fallow her. He growled and gladly fallowed her.

they stopped to kiss once every floor. Sometimes he would dominate her, sometimes she would dominate him. They were laughing and loud. Wakening a few of the neighbors and one of the neighbors was Yao Wang who lived one floor below Lili.

When they came to his floor they actually started to make out, leaning against his door. Lili had a leg hiked up on Arthur's hip and Arthur and her hands pined above her head. He was just about to go in for a kiss, Yao opened the door. He looked at the two with a expression that was a mix of curiosity, anger, and just plain grossed out.

"Hello Mr. Wang." Lili said partially startled and in a drunken haze.

"This is Arthur," She said pointing to the brit. "He's my brother." She said giggling. Yao had met her brother, Vash, and he knew that was not Arthur but he didn't really have the chance to inquire about it though because the two lovers were already off to Lili's apartment. Yao just rolled his eyes and shut his door.

...

Lili kissed Arthur one more time before opening the door the the small one bedroom apartment. The living room was the bed room, and the kitchen was a door thresh hold away. If you were to go around into the kitchen you would find the small, cramped bathroom.

Lili waited no time giving a tour because Arthur had already been there many times before. He kissed her, not bothering to be gentle about it. He pushed her down on the bed and she giggled. He climbed on top of her and proceed to get he just rewards.

...

The next hour was like that. Moans, kisses, sweat, skin on skin and sound of pleasure.

"Say it again." Lili moaned into Arthur's ear.

"Your a star baby, a fucking shooting star." He said breathlessly. and Lili moaned again. Before they both were done.

Then Arthur got up and proceeded to get dressed.

"Hey what are you doing we still have another hour before Mathew gets home." Lili questioned. Silence.

"I was thinking about my act. And how all the good one's have a signature bit. Well I was thinking mine could be I teased them. You know get them hungry and leave them hanging. And shouldn't I have met your friend form the club my now?" Lili rambled on her herself as Arthur finished dressing.

"Lili what are you talking about there is no guy at the club and your never going to act." Arthur said the alcohol in his system making him more bitter then usual. The words cut through Lili. She didn't believe them though. It couldn't be true.

"S-sure it is. The guy at the club you have been talking to about me getting my own act." She said voice weak, and eyes on the verge of tears.

"There is no guy, I lied. I said that because I would have done anything to get a piece of that." He said grabbing her ass.

"Come on babe, quiet teasing." She said rapping her arms around him. Then he snapped. She grabbed one of her arms and threw her against the wooden dresser next to the bed.

"Get off of me you slut, or I'll have you arrested for sexual harassment!" He yelled and her. She was crying now. Mumbling about how he had lied to her. He was about to walk out the door, not noticing Lili pull herself to her feet and open the top drawer of the burl. Pulling out her husband's gun.

"Hey Arthur," She said and he turned around to face her.

Bang!

He fell to the ground. Clutching at his wound that was now seeping red.

"L-lili," He stammered. Green eyes full of fear.

"Don't Lili me, nobody walks out on me you son of a bitch."

Bang! Bang!

Arthur Kirkland now lied dead on her floor. Now Lili was aware of what she had done and started to panic. She pulled the body into the house and slammed the door shut covering the body with a plastic sheet they covered the dining table with. She was passing back and forth. Biting her thumb. What was she going to do. The hurd the door then open.

Damn.

"Sweet I'm home." Her husband Mathew called. Then it hit her. Mathew would take the fall.

"M-Mathew," She stammered laying on the tears and sobs. She didn't really have to try though cause she was still in shock.

"What happened?" Mathew asked dropping his suit case. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"He broke in. I panicked. He was going to rape me." She said looking at her husband. He rapped his arms around her.

"It will be OK." He said ignoring how familiar the body looked.

"Take the fall." Lili said and Mathew looked at her in shock.

"What?" He asked trying to comprehend what his wife just said.

"Take the fall, they won't yell at you for defending you wife. I can't go to jail they throw me away for murder for sure." She said letting the tears over flow.

Mathew, being as loving of a husband as he was, just kissed her tears away and rubbed her back soothing.

"Anything for you."

He is such an idiot.

* * *

BRK: chapter 2

Embra: I can't believe you just wrote that

BRK: Deal

Embra: Mathew or Canada is playing the roll of Amis Hart, Roxie's husband

BRK: Yep I own nothing so please review!


	3. Funny Honey

Chicago

* * *

Chapter 3

Funny Honey

* * *

The camera bulb flashed. The police was there and photographing the crime scene. The photographers all gossiped about how this crime had broke a record. From murder to confession in under an hour. They couldn't believe it. Ludwig didn't buy it though. He turned his flashlight on and pointed it in Mathew's face.

"OK Mr. Williams one more time, what happened?" He said and Mathew blinked his pail blue violet eyes at the sudden light.

"Well, I come home from the shop and I see the creep coming in thew the window and sweet Lili is asleep in the bed sleeping like an angel." Ludwig looked at the husband questioningly before pointing the light on the wife in question that was pacing in the back of the room and biting her thumb nervously.

"Is that true Mrs. Williams?" Ludwig asked her noticing how she refused to look at him. She just nodded.

"She wouldn't hurt a worm, not even a worm. She's such a deep sleeper. I always told her she could sleep threw the St. Patty's day parade." Mathew rambled causing Ludwig's focus to return to Mathew.

_"For her first number Miss Lili Williams sings a song of love and devotion Dedicated to her dear husband, Mathew" The piano nonuser said and start to play the musical number. The spot light fell on Lili then who was on top of the piano. She was in a pail pink dress with three straps on each shoulder with rhinestones The dress was cut so that even though the skirt was long her legs could still be seen when she moved. She smiled and started to sing. _  
_"Sometimes I'm right, sometimes I'm wrong But he doesn't care, he'll string along He loves me so That funny honey of mine" Her voice was a beautiful alto that hinted with an edge of seduction. _

"A man has a right to protect his loved ones right?" Mathew asked Ludwig looking straight into the flashlight.

"Of course," Ludwig said nodding at the smaller man.

"Well I saw him and grabbed the gun from the underwear drawer and shot him, but he still kept coming at me so I fired the other two shots." Mathew said not regretting anything he was saying.

_"Sometimes I'm down, sometimes I'm up But he follows 'round like some droopy-eyed pup He loves me so That funny honey of mine" Lili sang and laid down on the piano on her back and kicked her leg up to revile all of the let and strap holding her stalking in place. _

"I mean supposed he had violated her in some way, you know what I mean violated Her in sum way. You know what I mean? Violated?" Mathew asked and Ludwig nodded at him still looking at Lili.

_"He ain't no chic, that's no great physique Lord knows, he ain't got the smarts But look at that soul, I tell you that whole Is a whole lot greater than the sum of his parts And if you knew him like me I know you'd agree_  
_What if the world slandered my name? Why, he'd be right there taking the blame He loves me so and it all suits me fine That funny, sunny, honey, hubby of mine!_  
_He loves me so That funny honey of mine" She sang the words clearly sitting up now and pushing the Piano mans hat back with her foot. and smiling at him and caressing her neck and waist with her hands. _

"Name of the guy is Arthur Kirland." Ludwig read the name off of the piece of paper. And Mathew looked at him confused.

"Arthur Kirland, that's the name of the guy who sold us our furniture. He gave us 10% off." Mathew said confused.

_Her head shot up_

Mathew then started to go off about the truth. How he found the body with his wife crying and how she begged him to take the blame.

_"Lord knows he ain't got the smarts Now he's shot of his trap I can't stand that sap" She got up on her feet and stomped them against the black of the piano. another spot light came on to revile Mathew in a chair and spilling everything. _

_"Look at him go rattin', rattin' on me With just one more brain what a half-wit he'd beIf they string me up" She sat down again and braced one of her feet against the shoulder of the piano man. " I'll know who rought the twine That scummy, crummy, dummy, hubby of mine"_

She walked forward and pushed Mathew. "You ratted me out!" She screamed at him and he got to his feet.

"And you've been two timing me!" He screamed at her.

"So you killed him?" Ludwig asked and Lili nodded.

"Yes it's true but he was robbing me it was self-defence." She said on the verge of tears again.

"Ya and from what I hear he's been robbing you two times a week for the past three months." Ludwig said putting her in hand cuffs.

"Is this the man?" Ludwig asked Yao who had come upstairs.

"That's him."

Now Lili was being drug down the steps and into the the streets where she was blinded by the flash of reporters camera's and she was bombarded with questions.

"Why did you shoot him?"

"Did he hit you did he cheat on you?"

The questions kept coming but Lili was too scared to answer any of them.

"I plan on asking for the maximum punishment. This is a hanging case." That caught Lili's attention.

"What do you mean hanging?" Lili asked as she was shoved into police car.

"Come on babe don't hide that pretty face." Another flash.

"What do you mean Hanging?" Lili continued to try and ask but Ludwig ignored her.

"Take her to the cook county jail." Ludwig told the driver and then Lili was now standing at the cook county jail where the murders are famous and served as a from of entertainment for Chicago.

* * *

BRK: There is the third chapter

Embra: Not bad

BRK: Thanks

Embra: Now the show begins and she owns nothing

BRK: Yep so please review!


End file.
